


白色房間

by 7Han



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Clark, sub!bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 克拉克‧肯特發現了布魯斯‧韋恩有一個獨特的小嗜好。





	白色房間

**Author's Note:**

> BvS背景  
> BDSM + OOC  
> Dom!Clark / Sub!Bruce
> 
> 本文TBC未完  
> 選擇性結局TBC後下收(求意見,AO3留言可以匿名歡迎善用)

　　他打開門，第一眼所見不是整片明亮的空間，而是落於中央的黑色，更準確點來說：那是一個男人。

　　克拉克只需一眼便能將所見之景銘記，他能在事後毫不費力地描述出整個房間的構造：全用白色油漆漆成，連雙人床都是白色的，床前頭有張地毯，白色長絨毛質地，他說不出那是什麼材質的皮毛，但質感看起來挺不錯的。然而他卻全無辦法，一個詞藻都找不出，如何形容那個跪在那張柔軟地毯上的男人。

　　那個男人雙眼被一條黑布蒙上，雙手置於背後，被由天花板垂下的鏈條銬住雙手，同條鍊子也同樣繫在他脖子上那圈醒目的黑色項圈，當黑髮的男人聽見落鎖的聲音，微微地往聲音側過頭來，牽動粗長而誇張的鐵鍊輕微碰撞發出的聲響特別清晰，這讓克拉克發覺不知從何時開始覺得世界格外安靜，大抵是從他踏進門的瞬間，連他吞嚥唾液緩解緊張的聲音都一目瞭然地可笑，因為那個被限制住的男人一點慌張都沒有，唇角還帶著一點笑意。

　　如果他把眼罩拆下來，然後發現在他眼前的是慈善晚會和他談論蝙蝠俠的記者呢？不……布魯斯‧韋恩不會因為這種事情動搖，他的一堆傳聞傳得天花亂墜，只是一點私人喜好被證實了，說不定還會引發什麼潮流風波，但揭露高譚富豪的八卦絕對不是克拉克‧肯特此行的目的。

　　他也不是來追蹤一隻蝙蝠的。

　　這完全是一個巧合，他為了寫一篇報導，欠了一個人情，現在是還債的時候，但他覺得遭受欺騙了，因為沒人告訴他，他的「服務」對象居然會是布魯斯‧韋恩。他應該馬上離開這裡，他做不來，現在讓這家俱樂部的人重新安排一個Dom更合適──但他的目光和腳步都無法挪開。

　　這是不對的，跪在那裡的人只知道進門的人是來代班的新人，卻不知道克拉克‧肯特根本連新人都算不上，他沒受過訓練，只是親眼見過「調教」的現場和讀過些教學書籍……然而，當他意識到，無視法律、動用私刑的高譚「義警」有這個愛好，將信任寄在那薄薄不透光的黑色眼罩上，克拉克無法辨明自己能穩穩接住失事飛機的手，現在是因驚慌而抖，還是全然的興奮。

　　他似乎讓韋恩等得太久了，再多一秒，那層淺薄的信任就會被取下，克拉克‧肯特可以承擔得起在宴會大膽直白的發問，卻無法面對現在這個情況被揭穿會發生什麼──克拉克決定把門鎖上。

　　布魯斯‧韋恩很安靜，哪怕他正渾身赤裸，而克拉克才是那個衣著完整的人，布魯斯是被銬著的，但克拉克覺得自己才是無法動彈的那個，他強迫自己移動腳步，像個Dom，至少像書上寫的那樣做，審視自己的Sub。布魯斯‧韋恩身上有很多疤痕，縱橫交錯，好幾條都顯示那個傷口在癒合前很可能要了這個人的命，也許有些人會信高譚寶貝兒真心熱愛極限運動到一年得去哪兒的高聳雪山上摔斷腿好幾回，當然也有人猜測他是個縱慾過度不顧自己極限的Sub……

　　克拉克能分辨得出來哪一條疤都不是花花公子遊戲人生得到的寶貴經驗，那是源於他對高譚的罪刑，他將恐懼帶到他的城市。一個想法忽然油然而生，那很荒唐，但……要是這確實是個懲罰呢？

　　無論如何，他得完成這個，哪怕手裡的馬鞭因此變得出奇的沉重。

　　他今晚只要求鞭打，很可能是顧及到克拉克是個新手，布魯斯也明確要求不可以造成永久性傷疤、標記，還有不能有性行為，插入或碰觸生殖器都不行。至於稱謂那欄，布魯斯沒填，請他代班的那個Dom離開前曾提醒過他，他要面對的這個客戶通常要求不多，也不太計較，但專業的Dom是會尊重Sub的意見的，問問他們，會讓Sub得到被關愛的滿足感。

　　「嗯……韋恩先生？你想要我怎麼稱呼你？」

　　他似乎覺得這個代班的新人的遲疑很好笑，但沒有太過於表現出來，「就這樣吧。」他說。

　　「好的。那麼你想怎麼稱呼我……？主人？先生？」

　　他想不到太多稱謂，只能想到最基本的兩個，那兩個詞從他口中說出來時他感到彆扭，但那一點都沒有困擾到布魯斯‧韋恩，「先生。」他很快下了決定，克拉克注意到他從一開始就很從容，也很……習慣。

　　「還記得你的安全詞嗎？」克拉克決定先把腦袋閃過的問題放一邊，走標準流程問問題。

　　「記得。」布魯斯停頓了一下，克拉克這才注意到自己忘記要求他唸出來，布魯斯就自己開口接下去了：「黃色是暫停，紅色是完全停止。」

　　「很好。」克拉克說，他揮了下鞭子，破空的聲音光是聽便讓人倍感生疼。

　　那是個信號，布魯斯低下頭，克拉克用馬鞭拍打著自己的手掌，他在測試力度，他從沒有鞭打過……任何人，他怕自己的力道過重，他讀過的書上寫：太過的痛楚不會讓Sub感到愉悅……更糟的是，那對他而言是個更要精細的活。

　　克拉克覺得他大概抓到感覺了，「一到十，一是能感覺到疼痛，十是你的極限，超過就是黃色或是紅色。當我打你，你要告訴我，韋恩先生。」他命令道，一股以內疚和興奮組合的酥麻感從脊椎而上，他決定第一下至少要讓他感到七或八左右，那應該對有過經驗的Sub是舒適的疼痛。

　　「是的，先生。」布魯斯順從地回答。

　　他的身軀在鞭子輕掃過他身上每道傷疤時微微顫抖，克拉克可以感覺到布魯斯也在期待，當布魯斯回答他，他渴望這個，一個Dom的命令，然後回應他，滿足他的Dom，滿足克拉克。他模仿著見過的Dom的手法，將鞭子游移在布魯斯的背上，劃過他左肩胛骨的輪廓，來到腰側，經過他的臀部，掃過他那條縫隙，又往上回到背上。

　　啪──當第一下落下，他們興奮的震顫都停下了，全因滿足而停滯，然後變成更為強烈的情緒，膨脹到變得難以自制。

　　他在鞭打這個男人，不是誰，是那隻蝙蝠。狠抽下的鞭子很快就在他赤裸的臀部上現影，施以疼痛的人正在質疑自己的動機，卻又著迷於那條迅速發紅的鞭痕上，傷害一個人是如此的簡單，然而要從中給予快感……克拉克幸好布魯斯‧韋恩此時看不見他的表情，他感覺到躍躍欲試，抓緊了馬鞭。

　　「告訴我，韋恩先生。」克拉克抓住布魯斯停頓而沒有回答的空檔，往他的臀瓣上施以同樣的力道，「如果你忘了，這次我不介意在提醒你一次，一到十，韋恩先生，但下次就是懲罰了。」

　　然後他聽見那個伴隨一聲呻吟的「五」，克拉克挑眉，儘管布魯斯看不見，他質疑他是否有在說謊，或者他特別能忍痛……但布魯斯確實很舒服，他必須壓抑住聲音才不讓呻吟出口，「別忍著聲音，我想聽你叫出來。」克拉克說。

　　「是的，先生。」

　　撫摸是可以的。克拉克伸出手，才剛碰上布魯斯的臉，布魯斯就像感應到熱度般湊過來，用臉頰蹭他，溫馴的幾乎讓克拉克要呻吟出聲，他的下腹不安分地騷動起來，他不該這樣的，這太親暱、太過……私密，那對布魯斯‧韋恩不公平，那種窺視人類隱私的感覺卻又好極了，他的每一塊肌肉、每一吋皮膚曾被包裹在最昂貴的西裝，或者漆黑的皮革裡，現在他赤裸且坦承的跪在克拉克眼前──跪在超人眼前。

　　他挑逗著布魯斯的下巴，看他仰起漂亮的頸子，發出舒服的聲音顫動喉結，克拉克拉著他背後的手銬幫他站起來，好讓他的下一鞭抽打在他的胸口，布魯斯淫蕩地叫了一聲，那讓他的下體脹痛起來，「七。」

　　「很好。」

　　他想起書上說適時的讚美Sub有助於……這一切的進行，那是對的，布魯斯放鬆身體和更加期待的肢體語言完全展露在他眼前，那讓克拉克有股衝動想拿掉他的眼罩，看那雙眼睛是怎麼注視著他，然後請求他賜予鞭打的。

　　「我想你喜歡這樣，但我覺得我們可以再嘗試更多。」他低語道，專注地觀察布魯斯因這話而起的反應。

　　克拉克順著布魯斯腹部上的曲線來回描繪著，他看著對方的陰莖稍微抬頭，因此小心地避開那個區域，卻又不客氣地划過大腿內側，布魯斯為此抖了一下，換來克拉克不小心走漏的一聲輕笑，布魯斯立刻就不高興了，抿起嘴，但他沒那個權利，克拉克決定用狠狠抽了他的腹部作為警告，那鞭精準地打在接近他陰莖的地方，鞭子掃過的氣流肯定很明顯，布魯斯變得更硬了。

　　「八。」布魯斯咬著牙吐出音節。

　　「你知道我為什麼打你，那不是很好的態度，韋恩先生。」克拉克用鞭子輕輕拍打他的屁股警告道：「那無疑是很可愛的反應，我完全有資格喜悅你是那麼的敏感，也許我該給你一點懲罰，好讓你再多給我一點。」當他說完，他感覺到的不只是羞恥，他以寫作維生，卻沒想過這種話竟能這麼順暢從他口中說出來，這感覺不該這麼好的……就像他天生就該做這件事情，他天生就該給布魯斯‧韋恩這般教訓。

　　布魯斯沒有回話，克拉克只能在抽一鞭子在他的臀瓣上，「我希望你能回答我，韋恩先生，並加上稱謂。」

　　「我很抱歉，先生。請懲罰我，先生。」

　　他不確定布魯斯‧韋恩現在是高興還是不悅，但他沒用上安全詞，黃色或紅色都沒有，可能是他自以為是，但他覺得布魯斯在享受這個，但他覺得自己不該這麼享受，所以感到惱怒才看起來這麼生氣。他解開布魯斯的皮手銬，命令他趴到今晚一直都被冷落的床上去，當他知道布魯斯只要求鞭打時，克拉克以為不會用到的，但情況變了。

　　布魯斯站起來，克拉克可以清楚看見方才鞭打的痕跡在布魯斯身上交錯，又和他的舊傷疤混在一起，卻格外鮮豔。克拉克已經懶得讓自己的小兄弟冷靜下來了，當他領導無法視物的布魯斯趴在白色的床舖上，撐起身體的時候，他硬的發疼。

　　「抬高你的臀部。」他說。

　　布魯斯立刻照做，把頭埋進柔軟的枕頭裡，壓低他的胸口，抬高他的屁股，悶悶的聲音從枕頭裡傳來：「是的，先生。」

　　克拉克有點想笑，他把對方先做了動作之後在回應的舉動視為抗議，但那逗樂了他，所以他不打算為這個懲罰他，鞭子又覆上他的背部，刮搔著腰側，「說，你因為什麼要受懲罰。」

　　「因為我的態度，先生。」

　　「很好，我會給你的屁股二十下作為懲罰。」

　　「……我需要數嗎，先生？」

　　天，他忘了這個，他還需要他的Sub提醒，克拉克再次慶幸布魯斯‧韋恩看不見自己現在的表情，只有尷尬可以形容，他趕緊說，「數吧，你要是忘了數就再加一下，知道了嗎，韋恩先生？」他把馬鞭放到一旁。

　　「明白，先生。」

　　當克拉克厚實的手掌完全覆上布魯斯的臀瓣時，後者全身僵直了，不是那種忍耐著不抵抗的壞的方式，而是因溫暖的肌膚接觸而控制著自己不軟下腰而硬撐著的好的方式，克拉克溫暖的手掌以舒服的方式緩解了鞭痕帶來的疼痛，同時也帶來了某種他無法緩解的酥癢，克拉克無視了布魯斯努力晃著臀部想要從克拉克手上得到更多撫摸，只是抓住了布魯斯的臀部。

　　他沒有用情色的方式揉捏那白皙的臀肉，只是觀察起來，即使是這柔軟的部位也帶了點傷疤，但這處有幾條確實是鞭子造成的痕跡，意識到這點時，這讓克拉克稍微焦躁了些，因為那不是他製造出來的傷痕。

　　這讓他完全投入在布魯斯的Dom的身分裡。

　　指尖在右臀繞圈刮蹭著，一旦布魯斯忍耐不下稍微扭動，克拉克就用另一手按住他的肩膀，把他控制在床鋪裡，聽著他侷促的吐息模糊在織物間，變成欲求不滿的溫暖濕氣。克拉克完全只照料著他的右半邊，當他挑逗得差不多，重新讓布魯斯抬高臀部，他注意到他的身子朝他左傾更多……

　　如他所願的，克拉克用上八分的力氣打在他左邊的臀辦上，一股歎息從布魯斯喉間溢出，這還只是開始，他便仰起頭喘息，艱難地數出數字。

　　這太美好，他只停留一下讓布魯斯休息，便又落下同一掌在同個地方，在那兒留下自己的手印，逐漸色情地紅腫起來，「二。」他聽著布魯斯‧韋恩數，接下來的三四五六，一直到十五……他的左半邊臀部已經腫起，還泛著漂亮的淺紅色，黑色的蒙眼布變得濕潤，他幾乎都要嗚咽出聲乞求更多：「拜託，先生，請打在右邊……」

　　克拉克猛地拉起布魯斯，拆下他的眼罩，那雙他早知道很漂亮的眸子濕潤，在視線突然從漆黑轉成全然的白色，和當克拉克踏入這個房間時一樣的震驚──他認出來自星球日報的克拉克‧肯特，「韋恩先生。」他用上那時叫住他的音調。

　　他給了布魯斯‧韋恩時間把安全詞說出來，但布魯斯只是盯著他，然後發出幾欲潰堤的嗚咽，他還想著那未完的拍打，他被冷落的右臀和被欺負的左臀因巨大的不平衡感而讓他難耐地小力磨臀蹭著床單，他滿心只想著讓克拉克打在他的右半屁股上，克拉克不知道自己是怎麼抑制自己整個人吻上去，然後粗暴地翻過他，再徹徹底底滿足這個人的衝動來去拒絕他的請求的，「不，這是懲罰，你忘記了嗎，韋恩先生？」他狠心地說。

　　布魯斯從喉嚨裡發出的哽咽令他印象深刻，他幾乎要啜泣起來，「我沒忘，先生。」

　　「如果你忍不下去，就用安全詞，如果不用，趴好，我要繼續了。」克拉克努力壓抑著內心湧上來的慌亂，他陷得太深，意亂情迷的慾望讓他想讓布魯斯知道誰是他的Dom，想抓住布魯斯‧韋恩把他壓進床裡，制服這個男人是如此輕而易舉，高譚的蝙蝠被超人拍打屁股而呻吟──

　　他緊咬著牙忍耐不正確的慾望想要的從喉嚨裡伸出來，他看著布魯斯癱軟的趴回床上，盡力撐起一個勉強的跪姿。那餘下的五次以又重又緩慢的節奏落下，次次拍打都準確地落在布魯斯狼狽的左邊屁股，布魯斯抱住一顆枕頭大聲尖叫出最後的數字，在懲罰結束之後，他筋疲力盡，整個身體泛著情慾高漲的粉紅色，陰莖埋在腹部和床鋪中間，他卻依舊維持同個動作不敢動，連喘著氣都格外，生怕自己又被處罰。

　　克拉克看最後一眼他的傑作，盡可能忽視遺憾和叫囂著繼續的慾望，不得不提醒他的「雇主」，他別開視線，改而盯著那落在白色床單上的黑色布條，「韋恩先生，時間到了。」

　　布魯斯‧韋恩一時間都沒有動彈。他是不是也在消化結束的惋惜？克拉克對這個念頭發笑。

　　如果是就好了，也許這樣他就不會大難臨頭了。他的超級大腦在這短暫的片刻有了無數個想像，然而無論是被布魯斯‧韋恩威脅，還是被蝙蝠俠暗中處理掉，他要是不承認他體驗到了從未預料過的美好，那就是撒謊，但對韋恩來說在拆掉眼罩之後這一切更像噩夢一場，他現在大概是在計算這個記者想要些什麼──

　　當布魯斯‧韋恩撐著自己從床上起來，克拉克知道這就是結論了，卻沒料到布魯斯毫不遮掩自己赤裸的軀體，只是推開白色房間的暗門找到浴室，他能聽見花灑被打開，力道適度的水柱撒在布魯斯身上，那些水滴是怎麼順著他的背部曲線，一路滑到被他疼愛過的地方。

　　他不能現在就這麼離開，也許布魯斯這麼做就是要給他一個機會，推開那扇帶他來的門離開這裡，他們當作什麼都沒發生過，但克拉克看著那條被淚水浸濕的蒙眼布，知道他或許可以得到不一樣的。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 電腦壞掉整理備份的時候發現這是2016年底的稿子......好像是唯一完整性高的一篇，當時是想寫成超蝙架空的BDSM世界背景(每個人出生就會被分為Dom和Sub)，忍耐著不羞恥到爆炸重溫了一下，忍不住大修改了一下變成了BvS版本，一度很想叫它"打開BvS錯誤的方式"。(主要原因是:原本的故事設定肯定會寫成大長篇然後寫不完,因為我對BDSM其實沒有什麼概念......)
> 
> 申明一下這不是惡意卡肉，而是原本計畫就沒有要寫肉(無良)，而接下來的劇情怎麼樣都很好玩，所以......
> 
> A. 小記者威脅要公開布魯斯‧韋恩的癖好,除非他們能繼續保持D/S關係,布魯斯看出克拉克的心思,決定答應  
> B. 小記者威脅要公開布魯斯‧韋恩的癖好,布魯斯不在乎且反過來威脅要開除他,克拉克心一橫,改口威脅要公布蝙蝠俠的真實身分  
>  →可能有B1. 克拉克上蝙蝠俠(欸) B2. 布魯斯發現克拉克就是超人,超人上蝙蝠俠(欸欸)  
>  →其實更有可能是B3. 布魯斯發現克拉克就是超人,直接進原本BvS線(欸欸欸)   
> C. 小記者離開......END(才沒有)  
>  →C1. 念念不忘的克拉克之後找上同樣念念不忘的布魯斯  
>  →C2. 念念不忘的布魯斯之後找上同樣念念不忘的克拉克  
> D. 不管上面的,直接接超人死亡結局,愧疚的蝙蝠自我懲罰(欸),然後再接JL預告片+超人復活後沒羞沒躁的生活(X)
> 
> (其實我內心是想選D的,但我無法忽視所有上本蝙的可能性)  
> 求集思廣益RRRRRRR
> 
> P.S.如果你覺得他們的性格很OOC,那是肯定的......(切腹謝罪


End file.
